O Que Todos Nós Sabemos
by Mafe Ly
Summary: - TRADUÇÃO - O que é não pertencer? O que é se sentir...rejeitado? Vários personagens POV
1. Tatsuha

**Oiii, gente!**

**Estou aqui com mais uma tradução de Gravitation! Porque eu nunca me canso e essa fic é realmente ótima! Já deve ser a 2ª ou 3ª fic da Angels Eye Kiyone que eu traduzo. Thanks again!**

**Gente, boa leitura!**

**OoOoOo**

Capítulo 1 - Tatsuha's POV

**Rejeição**

Todos nós conhecemos muito bem essa palavra. Ela nos consome.

Todos nós sabemos o que é...não pertencer.

**Inveja**

Sim. Essa palavra me consome.

Ele tem tudo o que eu desejo ter. He had everything I wish I could have.

Fama. Fortuna. Mulheres. Um anjo.

**Alívio**

Ela me diz que eu dei sorte.

Eu não tive que sofrer o mesmo que ele.

Aos 16, eu me parecia exatamente com ele.

Porém, ninguém pareceu notar.

Apesar de nos parecermos muito, nós ainda somos muito diferentes.

Eu sentaria e olharia para as pessoas aproximavam-se dele. Admirando ele. Adorando ele.

Eu assistia em repulsa enquanto _ele_ o manipulava.

Eu fiquei feliz por _ele_ não ter reparado em mim, me ignorado.

**Aguentando**

Eu assistia enquanto ele se despedaçava.

Eu assistia enquanto ele se tornava distante.

Eu o assistia cair.

As drogas. O álcool. As mulheres.

De qualquer maneira, eu permaneci por perto.

Eu sei que ele não nos odeia.

Ele odeia o que se tornou.

Então agora eu uso seu sorriso.

Eu mostro sua personalidade feliz.

Eu permaneço forte pela família.

Eu permaneço forte por ele.

**Culpa**

Eu _o_ odeio.

_Ele_ matou meu irmão mais velho.

_Ele_ roubou sua felicidade;

_Ele_ culpou uma alma inocente pelo sofrimento do meu irmão.

O único a ser culpado...É _ele mesmo_.

Meu irmão mais velho.

Meu novo irmão mais velho, sofre por causa _dele_.

_Ele _o fez um covarde.

Frio. Amargura. Distante. Fraco.

Eu estou feliz por ser o mais novo.

Estou feliz por ter passado despercebido.

Se eu não tivesse, eu também seria _seu_ brinquedo.

**Identidade**

Pessoas me confundem com ele.

A pele dele é ligeiramente mais pálida que a minha.

O quão azarado e sortudo ele é.

O quão sortudo e azarado eu sou.

O incidente o levou de trapos à riqueza.

Sua procura o levou de ninguém à alguém.

Eu sorrio quando estranhos dizem seu nome a mim.

Mas eu rezo para eles me notarem.

Eu _sou_ ninguém.

Eu sempre fui. Eu sempre serei.

**Meu Amor**

Eu o chamo de meu Deus. Mas eu sei, realmente.

Eles dizem que Anjos estão próximos o suficiente.

Meu irmão tem um. Eu sei.

Meu doce o farei meu Anjo um dia.

E quando esse dia chegar...Eu nunca o deixarei partir.

**Ele Sabe**

É por isso que eu gosto dele também.

Ele não tem que dizer isso.

Eu o vi sofrer.

Mas ele tem um amigo que o mantém firme.

Eu desejo ter alguém também.

Meu irmão sabe que ele está machucado?

Tanta dor. Tanta...rejeição.

Sim. Todos nós conhecemos bem essa palavra.

Mas ele a conhece melhor que todos nós.

Eu espero que meu irmão veja isso logo.

Pois seu Anjo passa por isso todos os dias.


	2. Hiroshi

**Post duuuuuplo! Estou em um espírito de finald e ano em que devo temrinar tudo o que deixei pendurado esse ano! Infelizmente não vou conseguir postar a fic toda até o final do ano. Ou será que consigo?**

**Boa leitura, gente =)**

**OoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 2 – Hiroshi's POV

**Rejeição**

Todos nós conhecemos essa palavra muito bem.

Ela nos consome.

Todos nós sabemos o que é...não pertencer.

**Pressão**

Eles me pressionaram para ser o melhor.

Para ser o filho perfeito.

Eles me fizeram retornar de onde meu irmão havia parado.

Mas eu também queria me encaixar.

Eu queria ser um deles.

E assim eu fui...Eu desisti.

Eu dei meio primeiro trago.

Eu os ajudei a resolver problemas.

Eu fui contra meu melhor julgamento.

Mas ele era algo mais.

Por isso eu me apaixonei por ele.

Ele era o mais forte.

Aquele que nunca desistia.

Eu via enquanto o provocavam.

Eu via enquanto eles...

Não, eu não posso dizer.

É uma palavra muito forte.

Doloroso. Pecaminoso.

Mas ele passou por isso.

Ele manteve sua cabeça erguida.

O sorriso que nunca sumia, agraciando sua linda face.

Ele disse 'não' para as coisas que ele achava erradas.

Enquanto a mim, eu desisti.

Eu era fraco, eu sei.

Eu queria pertencer.

Eu não queria ficar...

Não, eu não direi.

É uma palavra horrível.

Por que ele teve que sofrer por fazer a coisa certa?

**Melhores Amigos**

Eu vira o suficiente.

Ele era uma criatura tão linda.

Ele não merecia um tratamento tão grosseiro.

Eu me aproximei dele.

E pela primeira vez, eu ouvi sua bela voz.

A maneira como ele cantava.

A maneira como ele sorria.

O brilho em seus olhos.

Era de tirar o fôlego.

Ele amava música.

Eu também.

Foi assim que eu me aproximei dele.

Foi assim que nos tornamos amigos.

Nos tornamos melhores amigos.

**Proteção**

Eu posso ser fraco.

Posso também ser covarde.

Mas eu não sou idiota.

Eu permaneci ao seu lado.

Eu lhe dei conselhos.

Eu lhe dei abrigo quando ele precisava.

E em retorno, ele me deu força.

Como resultado, eu era capaz de tomar minha própria decisão.

Eu recusei o pedido dos meus pais.

Eu segui meu melhor amigo.

Ele não era o mais brilhante, mas era ambicioso.

Música corria por suas veias.

Era sua vida.

**Demônio**

Eu vi o quanto meu amigo sofreu.

Ele sofreu com a vida.

Porém mas que tudo, ele sofreu com _ele_.

Eu _o_ odeio.

Eu sabia o quanto meu amigo _o_ amava.

Mas eu simplesmente não agüentava o menor sinal _dele_.

O relacionamento deles não tinha significado.

Era a mesma coisa sempre.

Terminar. Abrigo. Voltar. Terminar.

Meu amado amigo.

Ele costumava ser tão forte.

Agora essa besta; esse demônio, estava-o destruindo.

Ele já tinha passado pelo inferno.

Por que ele tinha que sofrer mais?

Por que _ele_ se permite passar por tanta tortura?

Eu gostaria que ele percebesse.

**A Família Dele**

Eles estavam presentes para mim e meu irmão.

Eles nos trataram como se fossemos deles.

Eu os agradeço do fundo do coração.

Não porque eles em aceitaram.

Mas porque eles deram a luz a um Anjo.

Meu amado amigo. Meu melhor amigo.

Eu agradeço ao deus que for por criá-lo.

Mas eu desprezo o demônio que for por amaldiçoá-lo.

Mesmo depois de a família dele ter descoberto a verdade, eles continuaram aceitando-o; amando-o.

**Meu Amor**

É loucura, eu sei.

Mas eu desenvolvi uma queda secreta por ele.

Meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo.

Ele tinha o sorriso mais doce.

Ele tinha os olhos mais brilhantes.

Mas o mais importante, ele tinha o maior coração.

Ele não tinha medo de deixara s pessoas se aproximarem.

Ele perdoava seus inimigos rapidamente.

Então eu me apaixonei por ele.

E eu faria isso tudo de novo.

Mas eu achei outro (amor).

Ele nunca poderá me amar do jeito que ele _o _ama.

Aquele demônio. Aquele monstro.

Qual o problema dele?

O que meu amigo vê _nele_?

Ele consegue muito mais do que isso.

**Anjo Arruinado**

É o que ele era; um anjo.

Tão amável. Tão clemente.

Mas agora ele foi violado.

Aquele demônio. Aqueles monstros.

Eles roubaram sua inocência.

Eles o trataram como um pedaço de carne.

Ele nunca seria o mesmo.

Mas ele continuou com aquele sorriso.

Ele recompôs sua energia.

Ele continuou de cabeça erguida.

Ele ainda era forte; porém fraco ao mesmo tempo.

**Quebrado**

O mundo não combina com ele.

Nunca combinou.

Tanto sofrimento. Tanta angústia.

Por que ele continua sorrindo?

Por que ele não sucumbiu?

Eu não tinha sido muito justo também.

Porém, ele continuou ao meu lado.

Meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo.

O espírito dele continua alto.

Suas asas fofas e macias continuam tremulantes.

O brilho de seus olhos nunca desapareceu.

Ele era de fato...Inquebrável.

**Ele Sabe**

É uma das razões mais importantes porque eu gosto dele.

Ele não tem que dizer isso.

Eu o vejo sofrer todo dia.

Mas ele tem a mim para mantê-lo firme.

Aquele demônio não percebe o quanto ele está machucado por dentro?

Tanto sofrimento. Tanta...rejeição.

Eu não queria isso.

Mas isso não pode ser ignorado.

Sim. Todos nós conhecemos bem essa palavra.

Mas ele a conhece melhor que todos nós.

Eu posso ver isso.

Eu espero que aquele animal sem coração veja isso cedo ou tarde.

Porque meu amado Anjo passa por isso todos os dias.


	3. Fujisaki

Capítulo 3 - Fujisaki's POV

**Rejeição**

Todos nós conhecemos essa palavra muito bem.

Ela nos consome.

Todos nós sabemos o que é...não pertencer.

**Crescendo**

Eu nunca tive a chance de ser criança.

Eu fui forçado a crescer cedo demais.

Os pais mais restritos do mundo; era o que eu tinha.

Eles eram perfeccionistas.

Honestamente, eu nunca quis ser como eles.

Eu só queria ser uma criança normal.

Mas eles não permitiriam isso.

Era para eu saber o que eles queriam que eu soubesse naquele momento.

**Perfeito**

Fique ereto. Agradeça. Fale quando lhe derem a palavra. Olhe diretamente nos olhos.

Todas essas ordens eram latidas para mim.

O que uma criança pode fazer?

Seguí-las, eu acho.

Foi exatamente o que eu fiz.

Eu segui ordens.

Eu me tornei a marionete deles.

Eu servia os convidados em jantares.

Eu me comportei como um bom garotinho.

Eu toquei meus instrumentos o melhor que pude.

**Piano**

Era a única coisa que me tranquilizou.

Era a minha fuga.

Quando eu tocava, eu podia esquecer todo o resto.

As gritarias, as pancadas, o ridículo.

Não, nada disso importava quando meus dedos corriam sobre as teclas.

Eu me sentia livre.

**Isolamento**

Eu não me dava bem com as outras crianças.

Ficar sozinho era difícil.

Mas evitava que eu me distraísse.

'Hora de brincar' era para bebês.

Não era para adultos maduros e responsáveis.

Eu era só uma criança.

Eles podiam ter me deixado mais livre,

Mas eles não o fizeram, eles continuaram pressionando.

Pressão é uma merda.

Eu podia ouvir as outras crianças falando pelas minhas costas.

O solitário. O mudo. O queridinho da professora.

**Absorver**

Eles passaram dos limites.

Odeio quando as pessoas fazem perguntas demais.

As queimaduras. Os cortes. A dor.

Meus professores viram tudo.

Eles resolveram a questão com as próprias mãos.

Eu fui tirado daquela casa horrível.

Lares adotivos era a única opção deles.

Mas graças a Deus _ele_ interveio.

Meu primo. Meu amado primo.

A onde eu estaria sem ele?

Muitas pessoas o odeiam.

Manipulador supremo. Egoísta. Cruel.

É o que eles vêem.

Mas ninguém vê o que eu vejo.

Você salvou a minha vida.

Você me deu abrigo.

Nós compartilhávamos algo.

Nós fomos muito pressionados.

Nossas infâncias nos foram tiradas.

Mesmo assim, nós continuamos lutando para sermos perfeitos, para sermos os melhores.

**Encontrando Ele**

Eu não sabia quem ele era no começo.

Depois de olhar bem, eu finalmente percebi quem ele era.

Ele era tudo o que eu não podia ser.

Ele era a minha infância roubada.

Droga!

Eu o odiava.

Eu não agüentava olhar para ele.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu o admirava.

Tão espirituoso. Tão livre. Tão…feliz.

Ele tinha tudo o que eu não tinha.

Nosso encontro foi obra do destino?

Ele era um demônio mandado para me atormentar?

Ou era um Anjo da Guarda mandado para me mostrar o verdadeiro sentido da vida?

Eu nunca saberei ao certo.

**Cry Baby**

Eu me pergunto o que fazia ele agir desse jeito?

Pouca disciplina vinda de seu pai?

Muito mimado por sua mãe?

Seu choro me da dor de cabeça.

Deveria ser eu quem está chorando.

Eu queria conseguir chorar como ele.

Vá para o inferno!

Por que não era permitido eu ser feliz?

Porque eu já estava destruído.

**Ele Sabe**

Eu nunca direi a ele.

Eu nunca direi a ninguém que eu...admiro ele.

Ele tem um ombro amigo.

Ele já foi colocado para baixo e empurrado.

Seu melhor amigo me disse que ele foi até o inferno e voltou.

Não que eu realmente acredite.

Mas como ele conseguiu manter sua cabeça erguida todo esse tempo?

Acho que ele não é tão fraco como as pessoas pensam.

Eu me pergunto se ele está ferido por dentro.

Tanta dor. Tanta...rejeição.

Sim. Todos nós conhecemos bem essa palavra.

Mas ele a conhece melhor que todos nós.

Porque ele passa por isso todo dia.


End file.
